


Your Flat?

by katemiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller





	

“Sherlock?” Molly shut her book with a thump and sat it down next to her on the couch.

“Hmh?” He responded without taking his eyes off of his phone.

“Do you even remember what your flat looks like?” The two sat in silence for a moment before he lifted his head, his brow furrowed.

“What?”

“I said, do you – ”

“No, I heard you the first time,” he said as he set his phone down on the coffee table. “Of course I know what my flat looks like, what a ridiculous question to ask me, Molly.”

“Oh, good.” She picked up her book again and continued reading.

He studied her for several more moments as she read before returning to his phone.

“I was just assuming that you had forgotten what your flat looked like because you are always here, at my flat.”

“If I am a bother I can leave,” his response was quick and monotone.

“No need.” She smiled over the top of her book. “I was simply beginning to get concerned that maybe Mrs. Hudson had finally grown tired of your poor housekeeping habits and decided to kick you out.”

“Molly, I am unsure of what my housekeeping habits have to do with anything.” He set his elbow son his knees and clasped his hands together.

“Nothing really.” She sat down her book again and slid to the edge of the couch. “I was only trying to point out how silly it is for you to continue to have your own flat if you are going to be spending all of your time here.”

Sherlock furrowed his brow even more, trying to uncover the hiding meaning of her cryptic words.

“Molly, I don’t – ”

“Sherlock, I am trying to ask you to move in with me.” She reached over and grabbed his hands.

“Oh. No.” He said simply and stood up, buttoning his jacket.

“Wait, what do you mean no?” She asked jumping to her feet. “You practically live here anyways, why not move your stuff in?”

“I mean no, Molly Hooper, I will not move in with you.”

“Well, fine,” tears started to gather in her eyes, “then you are a bother and you can leave!” She turned on her heals intending to stomp away from him but found herself being gathered into his arms instead. He held her pinned to his chest with one of the most genuine and lovely smiles Molly had ever seen Sherlock give her.

“Molly Hooper, will you move in with me?” He asked at almost a whisper. Understand dawned on her face and she smiled back.

“Sherlock Holmes, you are a prat.”

“That is not an answer.”

She pushed herself up on her tiptoes, smashing her lips against his.

“Of course.”


End file.
